Sonrisa perdida
by Zafiro Rachel Any
Summary: UA Fuji, un fotógrafo aburrido de su vida. Eiji, un chico que ha olvidado lo que es una sonrisa. ¿Qué tiene uno que no tenga el otro? [re subido/ editado]
1. 1 El otro lado de Rose

**Hola mucho gusto. ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo publique este fic por primera vez y hace un año, quizá dos, lo borré. Pero hay mucha gente que aún lo recuerda y lo pide para leerlo. Y yo sé bien que esa primera publicación no fue la mejor, que esta historia merece más; así que, está de vuelta. Editado, según yo. Así que vamos a eso.**

 **Prince of tennis no me pertenece si no a Konomi–sensei, causante de mi obsesión por estos tenistas.**

 **Antes: este fic va dedicado a todas esas personas que, a pesar de los años, tienen un lugar especial para Sonrisa perdida en su corazón y en su memoria. A esas mismas personas por ser tan pacientes conmigo y seguir ahí, al pie de cañón con mis historias. Espero, de todo corazón, que disfruten esta historia tanto como la primera vez que la leyeron. ¡Y no me olvido de los nuevos! Sean bienvenidos, espero que se sientan cómodos aquí.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

Sonrisa Perdida

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

1

El otro lado de Rose

El sol resplandecía en lo más alto y en ocasiones cegaba el punto donde enfocaba con su cámara. Llevaba varios minutos tratando de enfocar unos nenúfares sin éxito.

La fotografía comenzó como un hobbie que a la larga se convirtió en su pasión y oficio; y que —por alegre coincidencia— era su sustento; pues el nombre del fotógrafo Fuji Syuusuke era conocido en gran parte del mundo.

Su triunfo en diversos concursos de fotografía lo hizo acreedor del reconocimiento de propios y extraños del mundo de las lentes. La temática profunda de sus retratos era la comidilla de los críticos y amateurs del arte: imágenes espontaneas, capturadas en el momento preciso, y decoradas con el toque fresco de la contraluz. (Syuusuke se regodeaba con cada interpretación que hacían los expertos de su trabajo. " El perfil del modelo nos habla de la profundidad y entereza del alma del propio Fuji. ¿Un grito de auxilio? ¿Una protesta por la superfluidad de la vida?", escribían y el fotógrafo explicaba a sus conocidos: "Saa, Tezuka tenía hambre y estaba molesto porque sólo jugaba con él. Es divertido"). Pero fue su opera prima, _El otro lado de Rose_ , que lo catapultó a los reflectores del arte. ("¡Sublime!", rezaban los encabezados en las columnas de los críticos de arte, "un joven que viene a refrescar el negocio con sus crudas estampas de la cotidianeidad").

Sí, sí, sus fotografías podían ser todas las patrañas que quisieran los críticos, pero Syuusuke, en ese momento, sólo quería capturar los nenúfares. Nada más. Ni un secreto o protesta por la vida. Sólo deseaba conservar el lindo color rosa pálido que lucían junto con la perfecta simetría de sus pétalos. Como un tierno y floral durazno flotante. ¡Ah, pero el sol! Bendito sol que dificultaba su tarea.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, estar arrodillado a la altura del estanque en que flotaba su modelo lo cansó, y su frustración no ayudaba en mucho para variar. Esperaría un momento, alguna nube tendría que pasar y hacer la buena acción del día para ayudarlo a ocultar el sol.

Miró una última vez las flores antes de caminar con paso calmo hacia el pie de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo que adornaban el lugar. De grueso tronco y frondoso follaje, parecían coloridos soldados que tenían por única misión no pasar desapercibidos mientras custodiaban las edificaciones de estructura nueva pero fachada antigua; y de coquetear a las gráciles geishas que marchaban como copos de nieve buscando su lugar en la primavera. Syuusuke, tan sonriente como sólo él, alzó la cámara cuando los copos pasaron cerca de él. Hermosas y delicadas mujeres, entregadas a un arte que se negaba a morir con la nueva era.

Vio su reloj de pulsera, un minuto más, un minuto menos. La vida seguía con su imparable tic tac, no había forma de fugarse del tiempo. Alzó la vista, el cielo tan azul y libre de nubes hirió sus ojos. Lo comprendía, no habría tregua, pero no se daría por vencido. Se acercó de nuevo al estanque. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando la apariencia de un niño que busca la mejor manera de edificar un castillo de arena.

De lejos, un grupo de curiosos turistas, con teléfonos celulares en mano, pedían una fotografía a los bellos copos marchantes. Su mal japonés atraía la atención de otros visitantes nativos. Syuusuke se encogió de hombros y al mirar de nuevo a sus silenciosos modelos lo vio: el ángulo idóneo. Disparó un par de veces antes de mirar en la pantalla de la cámara lo que pudo cazar.

—Perfecto —dijo, satisfecho y lleno de orgullo de sí mismo.

Guardó la cámara y camino hacia la salida (los pequeños copos sonreían tímidas a las cámaras de los móviles mientras esa panda de turistas se debatían si utilizar algún filtro en el momento o aplicarlo al compartirlo en su _Instagram_. "Novatos", pensó Syuusuke). Su estómago eligió el momento para reclamar alimento. Era tarde, para su estómago; era a tiempo para el resto de su día libre.

Llegó a donde tenía aparcado su coche, dejó la cámara en el asiento del copiloto para luego acomodarse al volante. Con el auto marcha, y camino a su casa, sus pensamientos se dividían entre comenzar la planeación de una nueva serie de fotografías y la cuestión de qué comer —su tripa rugía como pequeño león, suave pero fiero—. No le apetecía cocinar —además, descartando las cenas congeladas, no tenía muchos ingredientes útiles en su nevera—, pero tampoco estaba de humor para ir a un restaurante y pedir mesa para uno.

Con una mano al volante y el otro brazo recargado en el reposa brazo de la puerta, manejaba con calma y precaución. La vista al camino, su mente en su vida. No se quejaba de su vida, por supuesto; era joven, famoso, guapo —modestia, señores—, y con una estabilidad económica decente —no millonario, pero si estable para darse los lujos de cuanto se le antojaba—. Eso, y aunado a una familia que lo apoyaba en cada uno de sus descabellados proyectos, sentía que algo faltaba. ¿Qué? "Es la edad, cariño", le dijo su madre cuando se atrevió a confesar su inquietud. "Una ligera crisis de edad, será pasajero".

Al llegar a un cruce, cuyo semáforo titilaba en rojo, Syuusuke detuvo el auto. Soltó un suspiro y se hundió en el asiento. Su estómago seguía con sus insistentes reclamos. Tendría que parar en algún restaurante si la cosa seguía así. ¿Por qué no llamar a uno de sus hermanos o a un amigo e invitarlo a una improvisada salida a comer? No, todos sus conocidos eran gente ocupada. ¡Y él también! Sólo que ahora tenía demasiado tiempo libre…y una vida carente de rutina. "Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo". ¿A quién engañaba? Esa monotonía de hoja en blanco comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Era de esas personas que apreciaban las situaciones improvisadas, y las emociones de montaña rusa que estas podían traer consigo —¿han visto sus fotografías? ¡Eureka! —; y normalmente, su vida estaba llena de eso. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué preguntaba? Sabía bien en qué momento se rompió la ilusión e inicio la realidad…

El semáforo cambió su luz a azul.

Quizá si tomaba unas vacaciones su mente se despejaría y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría encontrar esa chispa de emociones que necesitaba con urgencia. Sí, sonaba bien y era justo y necesario. Su vida y su trabajo lo necesitaban. (Esa monotoneidad comenzaba a afectar sus fotografías y su representante no paraba de molestarlo con un nuevo trabajo ante de que los medios comenzaran a hablar teorías descabelladas. "¡Da señales de vida!" ). Estaba seguro que eso le serviría, ¿no fue lo que ocurrió con _El otro lado de Rose?_ Sin inspiración y con el tiempo encima, por la fecha límite del concurso, pero con la decisión de tomarse unos días para aclarar sus ideas, la idea apareció. Claro, también debía agradecer a sus hermanos.

Hacía cuatro años, meses después de abandonar la casa de sus padres, Syuusuke pasaba el rato con sus hermanos, como si aún fueran los tres pequeños niños Fuji que aguardan pacientes la vuelta de sus padres que han salido por víveres al supermercado. Una anormal falla en el suministro de energía tenía sin luz a gran parte del vecindario. Yumiko, su hermana mayor, se alistaba para la cita con su prometido. Por su parte, Yuuta, su hermano menor, dormitaba en su vieja alcoba de niño. Y él, Syuusuke, buscaba matar el tiempo de espera con su cámara en mano. Esa calma y ambiente tan familiar podían traerle lo que buscaba. Pero su vagabundeo lo llevó hasta la habitación de Yumiko. Su hermana hacía un tanto arreglando las rosas, obsequio de su novio, en el florero sobre el pequeño tocador; y otro tanto, arreglándose a sí misma para la cita. Las flores cubrían parte del espejo y entorpecían la vista, así las cosas.

—Nee–san —la llamó con tono alegre, en tanto que su mirada vagaba por el desastre de ropas y zapatos que cubrían parte del piso y cama de la mujer.

—¿Qué ocurre, querido? —Apartó una de las rosas de un manotazo, no podía ver dónde aplicaba el lápiz labial. El silencio por parte de su visitante la hizo girar el rostro y mirar a su hermano de pie a lado del marco de la puerta, con cámara en mano—. No creo que este sea un buen escenario para una foto, Syu.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió de manera que daba la sensación de ser un niño que se niega a aceptar que los algodones de azúcar no están hechos de nubes—. La fotografía perfecta puede estar aguardando en el lugar menos esperado.

Yumiko enarcó una ceja mientras veía a su curioso hermano inspeccionar a fondo el desastre ante él. Soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba de nuevo al espejo.

—Bien, puedes hacerlo. Sólo asegúrate que no se vean mis bragas en primer plano.

Syuusuke rió discreto. Unos minutos pasaron en completo silencio. Syuusuke con la cámara en alto, listo para disparar si el momento se prestaba; y Yumiko peleando con la flores. El fotógrafo estaba por sugerirle que las pusiera en otro sitio cuando el tercer hermano se hizo presente entre bostezos.

—¿No han vuelto papá y mamá? —preguntó por saludo. Los mayores negaron con la cabeza, demasiado ocupados para hablar. Yuuta torció los labios al sentirse ignorado—. Este apagón ya no es normal…¿se han preocupado por revisar, siquiera, si tenemos luz?

Prendió y apagó el apagador, pero la habitación siguió igual. El atardecer dificultaba aún más la labor de maquillaje de Yumiko y de la captura perfecta para Syuusuke, por lo que Yuuta tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a la ventana para correr las persianas. "Gracias", murmuró Yumiko sin dejar de mirar lo poco de su reflejo que alcanzaba a ver por entre las flores. El silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos antes de que el sonido de un flash al dispararse se alzara por sobre el suave sonido de las persianas al correr. Los rostros perplejos de Yumiko y Yuuta giraron, pero la foto estaba hecha…

 _El otro lado de Rose_ , de la autoría de Fuji Syuusuke ganó el premio de fotografía nacional y fue su estrado al reconocimiento. "Frescura, realidad y un toque de romanticismo, eso es lo que nos presenta este joven y nueva promesa de las lentes", decía un artículo que acompañaba a la escena congelada de la espalda de una mujer frente a un espejo. El reflejo de sus rostro quedaba ocultó por el tupido ramo de rosas que adornaba el tocador. Sus delgados brazos parecían luchar por mantener en alto el moño de su cabello. El ángulo permitía ver parte de una cama desordenada. Delicadas y preciosas prendas reposaban descuidadas en el lecho. Y más allá, como un segundo plano, se apreciaba la espalda de un hombre que corría las persianas para dejar entrar los perezosos rayos del atardecer, como si fueran invitados rezagados al relajo.

Y ese fue sólo el comienzo de una serie de hermosos retratos y años fructíferos que ahora se veían truncados por una "crisis de edad".

En definitiva necesitaba unas vacaciones y un emparedado, su estómago estaba insoportable.

n-n-n-n

Tras detenerse en una tienda de conveniencia a comprar un par de charolas de almuerzo, y de comerlas dentro de su auto, llegó a casa. Desde el recibidor pudo ver la mesa alta y larga en donde descansaban sus cactus y Marylin, el bonsái. (Él no era fan de los pequeños y delicados árboles, pero ese era una excepción que tenía nombre y apellido: Tezuka Kunimitsu).

Dejó la cámara en uno de los sofás, y saludó vagamente a las plantas. No es que fuera un ritual pero encontraba cierto consuelo en avisar su llegada a esas macetas, y contarles una que otra cosa de lo que había sido su día; sentía menos la soledad reinante en la casa. ¿Patético? Bueno, era lo que tenía. Se dejó caer de forma pesada en uno de los sofás, soltó un largo suspiro al que siguió un silencio exasperante y calmo. Desde su posición podía ver el desayunador, donde descansaban algunas revistas que su representante le llevó el día anterior. Que otros dos reconocidos fotógrafos publicaron sus recientes trabajos, y que los críticos los adoraban. "Si no apareces pronto, se olvidarán de ti". A veces sentía que lo trataban más de actor o músico, ¿no el mundo de la fotografía giraba a un ritmo distinto? "El arte es arte, y mientras venda, mejor. Podrías hacer las fotografías con tu móvil e igual venderían". Triste realidad. Le traía sin cuidado si los críticos cambiaban de favorito, pero su representante no era igual. Y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diera algo con lo que callar al mundo. Además, había una pequeña lista de personas interesadas en hacer un trato con él, todo fuera por conseguir una fotografía exclusiva para su motivo. (La mayoría eran agencias literarias que querían uno de sus retratos para adornar el nuevo bet seller de su lista. Como la más reciente, _Libertad limitada._ Y por lo que sabía, el libro estaba vendiendo muy bien, y eso significaba regalías para él). Pero la cosa no era fácil. Simplemente no encontraba la escena perfecta. O quizá, estaba tan ensimismado en su "crisis de edad" que no la veía pasar frente a sus narices.

Soltó un suspiro. Apartó la mirada del desayunador, y con pereza la dirigió a la ventana de la sala. Por entre las persianas abiertas, pudo ver que el sol comenzaba a caer: su momento favorito del día. Los juegos de luces naturales del sol a esas horas, le ayudaban mucho para sus fotografías. Y siendo sincero, algunos de sus trabajos nacieron en medio de sus caminatas al atardecer. Un simple día en que estaba con la determinación de encontrarse con la situación idónea para convertirla mágicamente en estampa. En ese momento estaba decidido, convencido, de que tenía que tomar una fotografía. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Aprisa, se puso de pie y tomó la cámara.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió de las plantas mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Debía estar presentable, el momento perfecto era como una dama a la que tratar con educación. Un fallo en el encuentro y todo podía arruinarse.

Su destino fue un parque cercano a su casa. Algunas parejas caminaban cogidas de las manos mientras cotilleaban sobre su día; una pareja de chicas permanecía abrazada en una de las bancas y disfrutaban del atardecer como si fueran ellas solas en la inmensidad de ese parque. Un grupo de colegiales escandalosos inyectaban la vida a esa postal acaramelada.

—Yo digo kara, ustedes oke. Kara…

—¡Oke!

Por un momento Syuusuke se sintió decepcionado. Todo era muy bonito ahí, la gente, los árboles, el atardecer, pero todo se le antojaba a una mala maqueta. Como si todos supieran de antemano dónde estar y qué hacer. Esa no era la dama artística con la que se suponía, debía reunirse. Pero no debía tirar la toalla. Aun había una oportunidad. Caminó hacia el área de juegos, con suerte podía tomar una fotografía a la caja de arena. Pero desde antes de divisar los columpios y los toboganes, supo que no encontraría nada ahí. Los niños corrían y jugaban; sus gritos y risas, llevados por el viento, hacían del lugar un hervidero de ruidos lastimosos para los oídos de adultos amargados, así como él; y por ende, no era el escenario que deseaba para su cita con la dama fortuna. Peor, la caja de arena estaba ocupada.

¿Por qué vida? ¿Por qué eres tan injusta, sólo deseo tomar una fotografía para que mi representante deje de molestarme? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Estaba por dar media vuelta y rendirse por ese día, cuando el chirrido de unas cadenas atrajo su atención. Arqueó una ceja al notar que no había nadie en los columpios, y que no corría viento alguno para hacer mecer los asientos. El sonido se escuchó una vez más, por encima de las risas estruendosas de los niños. Lento, pesado; como si las cadenas chillaran adoloridas. Miró en derredor. A los lejos vislumbró otros columpios y en ellos una silueta a contraluz que se balanceaba haciendo gimotear los viejos hierros.

Parecía una zona olvidada de ese parque: la hierba crecía en todas direcciones, y unos arbustos, un tanto secos, rodeaban la estructura como un fuerte a un castillo. Trató de acercarse, pero las ramitas fuertemente entretejidas le cerraron el paso. Pero había alguien dentro de esa barrera…

El columpio se balancea de manera imperceptible, impulsado por los pies del joven que permanecía sentado, ensimismado en sí mismo, tanto que no parecía percatarse del castaño que luchaba por querer acercarse. Syuusuke no podía ver el rostro del sujeto, ¿era por eso que insistía tanto en querer aproximarse? Retrocedió unos pasos, frustrado, ¿cómo había hecho para entrar? Una suave ventisca sopló, unos pétalos rosados golpearon su rostro. Syuusuke arqueó ambas cejas al percatarse que a lado de esa zona tan triste y olvidada había un árbol de cerezo en flor. El viento volvió a soplar, las flores danzaron al son del viento, como bailarinas de ballet guiadas por la música del piano. El chirrido adolorido lo hizo mirar una vez más al joven en el columpio. El viento sonó su melodía nuevamente y Syuusuke la vio, a la dama fortuna…

Syuusuke sonrió amplio, satisfecho, mientras bajaba su cámara. Al mirar al frente se topó con el rostro de su casual modelo. Syuusuke se sintió quedar sin aire al descubrir que uno enormes zafiros inundados en lágrimas lo miraban atentos; unos traviesos y vivos mechones rojizos trataban de ocultar la tristeza de esos ojos, pero era tarde, Syuusuke los había visto. Dio unos pasos e intento decir algo al desconocido, pero el otro lo miró con una mezcla de terror y odio que dejó helado al fotógrafo, y que dio tiempo a que el hombre huyera.

Una nueva ventisca movió el columpio, las cadenas chillaron adoloridas, como si fueran el mismo grito en la mirada triste del joven que hasta entonces estaba ahí sentado; ese desconocido que consiguió crear algo más que la magia de _El otro lado de Rose._

 **¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Es tan agradable volver a este universo. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, saben que son muy bien recibidas.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Libertad limitada, 12 de marzo.**


	2. 2 Libertad limitada

**Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este clásico. (?)**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer a Cloud122...me es raro leerte con ese nombre; y a gisepao95 por sus review.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

2

Libertad limitada

El ballet representa un arte, una disciplina, una danza, una forma de expresión. Música y cuerpos que se unen para contar una historia. Sin diálogos, pero cargada de simbolismos y brillantez. Una unión sublime y muda de pasión y dedicación; de deleite y contemplación. Tan pura, pero ardiente; tanto que hay personas incapaces de entender la belleza de este arte y lo catalogan de aburrido y sin sentido (¿Cómo ha de ser aburrido ver a una bailarina balancearse en sus puntas, con tal delicadeza que pareciera ser una flor mecida por el viento?). Pero no sólo hay personas que disfrutan el sólo mirar, también están quienes firman el contrato de sangre para ponerse de pie en un escenario, para ser uno y todo con esta danza.

Para Kikumaru Eiji, el ballet era algo más que la escapatoria a la realidad, era su pasión y su libertad a su verdadero ser. Desde pequeño encontró fascinación en el ballet, en su música, sus movimientos y su entrega; un refugió de una realidad de la que prefería rehuir, aun a su corta edad. Por supuesto, su afición —y más adelante, su modo de vida— fue algo que no agradó a su padre. Pero las discusiones sobre qué camino elegir, eran agua pasada. Su presente era ese: un enorme salón de piso de madera y paredes de espejo; un conjunto de hombres y mujeres enfundados en mallas y gruesas zapatillas de tela; y melodías orquestales que inspiraban a la pequeña multitud a desplazarse con suavidad entre risa y risa.

Kikumaru rodó los ojos con un dejo de fastidio. Apoyado a una de las barras de madera que se anteponían a los espejos, movía la pierna de adelante hacía atrás, con suavidad, elevándola más y más en cada vaivén hasta lograr ponerla en la barra. Un nuevo estallido de risas lo desconcentró. Entornó la mirada mientras analizaba los rostros de esas personas. Alegres, de sonrisas amplias y risas escandalosas. ¿Por qué se forzaban a fingir? Pues él, Eiji, podía ver grietas en sus perfectas caretas. Todos las tenían.

¿Por qué reían? ¿Por qué se forzaban a reír si no lo sentían? ¿No se daban cuenta que todos reían sólo por hacerlo? "Ilusos".

—Kikumaru–san —lo llamó una de sus compañeras—, después de clases algunos iremos a tomar algo por ahí, ¿quiere acompañarnos?

—No tengo tiempo. Será otro día, ¿bien? —no esperó una respuesta antes de alejarse. Necesitaba otro espacio en la barra para terminar de calentar.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije: Kikumaru es raro —rodó lo ojos al oír lo que comentaba otra persona a la chica con la que recién habló. Anduvo más aprisa, procurando ignorar lo que podría seguir a eso.

Terminó por encontrar un espacio libre cerca de una de las esquinas. Empezó de nuevo a balancear la pierna antes de subirla. Soltó un suave quejido, no de dolor, si no de satisfacción. Le agradaba sentir como sus músculos se estiraban hasta acomodarse, preparándose para la rutina que vendría. Giros, saltos, descansos…Todo guiado por el golpeteó del bastón del profesor contra el piso en un rudimentario marca pasos. Hablando del profesor, venía retrasado. Y eso era extraño, el profesor no paraba de repetirles que la constancia y la puntualidad serían sus principales aliadas en ese mundo de arte. Que el ballet es una disciplina, —principio que se debe grabar a fuego—, y si se quiere sobresalir, se hay que ser rígido, perseverante y demandante con uno mismo; pero también que se debe sentir la música, la alegría, la tristeza, la furia y la desesperación del personaje, para entonces, poder transmitirlo al espectador. (¿Qué es el arte si no es expresado? ¿Qué es el arte si es gritado pero no escuchado?).

Tras varios minutos el profesor llegó y comenzaron los ensayos comenzaron. La música dulce y lenta se hizo sonar por toda el aula mientras los bailarines se movían como pequeñas hojas mecidas por el aire. _Adagio. Allegro. ¡Assemblé!_ Ligero, pero tormentoso. Puro, pero brioso. Completo.

—Bien chicos —los llamó el profesor una vez las últimas notas llegaron a su fin y todos se movían para no enfriar los músculos, o respiraban hongo para regular la respiración o bebían agua—. ¡Hermoso! Justo así lo quería porque tengo una noticia que darles —el hombre les dedicó una sonrisa amplia y entusiasta que hizo bufar con fastidio a Kikumaru—. ¡Una noticia enorme! —guardó silencio y pasó la mirada por los bailarines, como si con esas simples expresiones bastara para contagiarlos de su entusiasmo—. En una semana tendremos una presentación. Una fiesta. El joven Atobe Keigo nos invitó para armonizar a sus invitados. Además, es harta conocida la afición de este hombre por las bellas artes y de apoyarlas —los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Presentarse en una de las famosas fiestas de Atobe Keigo era tan despampanante como pararse en el escenario más codiciado del país con butacas llenas—. Es una oportunidad única en la vida. Piensen en las posibilidades para ustedes, si un ricachón los adopta como sus protegidos. — una serie de bufidos y risas socarronas recorrieron al auditorio. Eso sonaba tan del siglo pasado. Pero poco, como Kikumaru, cabecearon como si consideraran esa posibilidad. Es decir, los millonarios son gente extraña con ningún interés que valiera en que despilfarrar su dinero—. Nos presentaremos con _El círculo de las hadas_. La bailarina principal será nuestra bella Osakada Tomoka —todos rieron ante el gritito de alegría que dio la susodicha, claro a excepción de Kikumaru que esperaba ansioso el bailarín principal— y el bailarín principal será nuestro lindo Gakuto Mukahi.

—¡Genial!

—Sí, si Mukahi–kun… en caso de que alguno de ustedes no se pudiera presentar, los alternantes serán Takei Megumi y Kikumaru Eiji.

Kikumaru se limitó a alzar la mano para dar entender que escuchó. ¿Reserva de la cereza? No le extrañaba. Pero había posibilidad —que se extendía a una semana— para que Gakuto se enfermara y no se pudiera presentar. Quizá sí… Agradeció que el profesor volviera a hablar. Tenía que tener la mente ocupada. No valía la pena molestarse. Gakuto siempre estaba un paso por delante de él. Siempre era esa cereza saltarina la que se apoderaba de los mejores papeles. Pero eso no significaba que él, Eiji, era malo. No, para nada, por algo era quien tenía la tarea de suplirlo si algo ocurría. "Eres bueno" le dijo su profesor, después de que Gakuto le ganó la audición por tercera ocasión, "no te desesperes. Ya llegara tu momento. Por mientras, por favor, disfruta y aprende todo lo que puedas".

n-n-n-n

De vuelta a casa, andaba aprisa y con un andar muy peculiar: las manos en los bolsillos de su jersey, los hombros levantados, como si se protegiera del frío; el entrecejo fruncido, a penas visible por sobre el cuello de la ropa; y sus paso presurosos pero errantes, que se alejaban para evitar todo contacto con las personas. Había quienes osaban mirarlo al pasar y murmuraban, entre risas, su actitud. _Risas._ Lo ponían nervioso, pero también irritado. ¿Por qué se reían? ¿Era divertido verlo? ¿Qué había de ellos y su máscara de felicidad? Ah, ellos sí son divertidos porque se creen por completo su juego. "Patético".

Aminoró el paso al vislumbrar el bloque de condominios en que vivía. Miró dentro de su buzón sin hallar más que una propaganda de una lavandería cercana. Subió con pesadez hasta su piso, como si cada escalón tomara de él una gran parte de su fuerza. Y apenas le quedó algo para poder abrir la puerta. Al encender la luz se topó con el desastre que reinaba en el sitio. ¡A penas podía mirar el piso entre las revistas desperdigadas por ahí y los envases de comida instantánea. Limpiaría pronto ese sitio, era una promesa.

Dejó su bolso en el recibidor y anduvo sorteando la basura hasta la cocina. Su estómago rugía, el ensayo había sido demandante y debía recuperar energía. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa! La nevera estaba vacía y la hora estaba encima…Ni que hacer, comería en otro momento. Debía ir a su trabajo.

Su vida no era fácil, pero si quería seguir en la Academia de ballet debía trabajar dos tiempos. En la mañana trabajaba como mesero en una pequeña cafetería y por las noches en un mini súper. Era un ritmo demandante, pero necesario dado que no contaba con el apoyo de nadie. Ni siquiera de su familia.

Los Kikumaru eran conocidos por ser una familia de principios firmes y muy rectos; adinerados, cuya fortuna se amasó de negocios diversos; pero, sobre todo, y muy apegada a la tradición del principal negocio familiar: una escuela de kendo. Desde hacía años el actual patriarca de la familia había decidido que el más joven de sus nietos se quedaría al mando del imperio Kikumaru. Y ese nieto, que era el pequeño pelirrojo Eiji —un niño retraído que pocas veces sonreía y que prefería estar solas con su fiel osito de felpa, dando la sensación a momentos de haber olvidado cómo ser un niño— tenía otros planes. No obstante, sus padres y abuelos estaban preocupados por su forma de ser tan retraída, por lo que el patriarca de la familia pensó que Eiji se forjaría del carácter que tanta falta le hacía, si lo nombraba el sucesor. Pero las cosas no salieron así. Eiji tenía sus propios planes, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando su hermano mayor reclama la decisión del abuelo. A él no le importaba el kendo o los grandes negocios de la familia, él quería practicar ballet. Quería ser un famoso bailarín.

—Y eso es lo que voy hacer, ¿verdad Daigoro? —le preguntaba una y otra vez a su fiel amigo de felpa.

Pero decirlo y soñarlo era más fácil que ponerlo en marcha. Sus padres sabían su opinión respecto al asunto y le prohibieron decir la verdad a su abuelo. Absurdo, ¿no? Querer que un niño acepté de buena gana una responsabilidad tan grande y renuncie a su tierno sueño. Vaya vida.

Tuvo que fingir estar agradecido con la elección de su abuelo; sin embargo, por dentro, y conforme crecía, se preguntaba cómo librarse de esa responsabilidad. Tenía que luchar, defender su sueño. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su futuro estaba decidido por alguien más. Debía tomar las riendas de su libertad. Y así lo hizo. Al rato de iniciar la preparatoria, huyó de casa. Temeroso de lo que habría que enfrentar, pero decidido a perseguir su sueño.

En los primeros meses, tras su huida, tuvo que permanecer oculto: su rostro estaba por todo lados, en los noticieros, en carteles y espectaculares que pedían la colaboración de la gente para hallarlo. Sin frutos en la búsqueda, y tras un tiempo considerable, la búsqueda paró. (Quizá sus padres lo dieron por muerto…Mejor para él).

No volvió a estar en contacto con su familia

A veces echaba de menos a sus hermanos y la comodidad que le ofrecía su nombre, pero le bastaba con recordar la emoción que le embarga al estar sobre un escenario para olvidar todo. El calor de los reflectores, la tensión de las miradas que lo siguen y la alegría de bailar. Abandonar su hogar, matarse con un horario exigente…todo lo valía.

Llegó a su trabajo, el mini súper, donde su jefe, Inoue, lo asignó a ordenar la mercancía de los pasillos tres y cuatro. Frituras y golosinas. ¡Ah!, a forjar su futuro.

n-n-n-n

Terminada su labor, y de camino a la oficina de su jefe, pasó por la sección de libros y revistas donde sus compañeros Momo —Momoshiro Takeshi— jugaba a balancear una pila de libros su cabeza de pinchos; mientras, Oishi —Oishi Syuichiro, otro de los que ahí trabajaban—, trataba de arrebatárselos.

—Anda Momo, deja de jugar o nunca terminaremos —rogó Oishi—. Debemos apresurarnos o… ¡oh, Kikumaru–kun! ¿Inoue–san te envió?

—No, iba de paso. —Observó al alegre Momo balancear los libros y tratar de llamar la atención de ambos "Miren chicos, miren, en un pie". Eiji frunció el ceño, como si buscara el punto débil de ese sujeto. Aguardó unos instantes hasta que Momo se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado. Y, entonces, en un movimiento rápido, le dio un manotazo a la pila de libros—. Deja de hacer eso y ponte a trabajar.

—No seas aguafiestas Kikumaru–san —se quejó el ojilila mientras se arrodillaba para arreglar el desastre que se había hecho ahí—. Todo con calma… ¿me estas escuchando?

—No…

Kikumaru miraba la portada de uno de los tomos que hasta hace un momento Momoshiro utilizaba para divertirse. _Sueños_ , cuya portada mostraba en un primer plano la ancha estructura de una reja; algo borroso, en un segundo plano, se apreciaba las siluetas a contra luz de un niño que sostenía la mano de un adulto. Al girarlo para mirar la contra portada encontró el nombre del retrato: _Libertad limitada_ de Fuji Syuusuke. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes ese nombre y si no, se oía muy bien. Y anexo, venía una breve introducción al fotógrafo.

" _Fuji Syuusuke inició su carrera como fotógrafo a la edad de 20 años, gracias al reconocimiento de_ El otro lado de Rose. _Desde entonces este joven, de actualmente 25 años, nos ha deleitado con sus profundos retratos que juegan con las luces._

 _En esta ocasión nos presenta_ Libertad limitada _, una fotografía que, según nos cuenta, nació de una de sus acostumbradas caminatas al atardecer._

 _Autor de otros retratos como:_ Espina dorsal _,_ Lazos _,_ Vida _, entre otras…"_

Y como si quisiera acaparar toda la atención, también se incluía una fotografía del sujeto. Ese rostro de parpados caídos pero sonrientes y sonrisa de Mona Lisa, lo conocía. Era el mismo sujeto del parque…Molesto de pronto, dejo de lado el libro. Conocía uno o dos, quizá tres, de sus trabajos —ya era un hecho que había escuchado ese nombre—. Estaba irritado, ¿cómo alguien con esa sonrisa podía hacer fotografías tan crueles? ¿Otra máscara? No… Sí… No podía ver a través. ¡Qué tonto!

 **¿Review?**

 **Próximo capítulo: 3 El círculo de las hadas, 26 de marzo.**


	3. 3 El círculo de las hadas

**Hola, aquí estamos una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de este fic viejito pero bonito. Antes que nada, agradezco a mi pequeña Cloud...nah, sakuno12 y a gisepao95, sus comentarios me alegran el corazón y me animan a seguir quebrándome la cabeza con la edición. Y también a esas personitas que leen pero no dejan review pero que mueven las estadísticas del fic, muchas gracias.**

 **Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.**

3

El círculo de las hadas

—Las hadas forman parte de una enorme comunidad internacional de seres inmortales y sobrenaturales que sólo se dejan ver de vez en cuando. Aunque su apariencia más conocida es la que describe el folklore británico, estás criaturas mágicas son personajes destacados de los cuentos populares de todo el mundo. La palabra hada proviene del latín fata o parca, referido a las míticas parcas…

—Como si las hadas existieran —Syuusuke apagó el televisor para en seguida ponerse de pie y desperezarse.

El programa no pintaba para nada interesante y, además, su estómago le reclamaba algo de alimento. ¡Ah! Pero ahora recordaba que su nevera estaba vacía… quizá debía considerar el surtirla o bien, salir a comer; y la segunda opción sonaba buena. No le apetecía seguir solo en casa mirando un documental, cuyo gran atractivo lo risible de la seriedad con que presentaban el fenómeno. Y no, las hadas no eran un buen tema para mantener ocupada su mente…

Desvió la mirada hacía el desayunador. Un tenue reflejo de algo sobre la superficie capturó su atención. Torció los labios en señal de molestia; sabía lo que era y habría preferido no recordar la existencia de ello.

Las fotografías de los nenúfares salieron bastante bien y eran bastante útiles para ocultar el retrato del sujeto en el columpio. No la ocultaba porque le desagradará —pocas veces se disgustaba con sus disparos—; por el contrario, era perfecta. El juego de luces del atardecer que ayudaban a sólo observar la figura central de la imagen; el viento danzante y estático como única muestra de espontaneidad; y la figura del centro, el hombre en el columpio cuyo rostro se perdía entre las sombras y su flequillo. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar la mirada triste y molesta de su modelo improvisado. Ese par de zafiros acuosos por las lágrimas que parecía gritarle algo más…

Hacía una semana de su inusual encuentro con el chico del parque, y sin una verdadera razón volvió al día siguiente de tomada la fotografía, y al siguiente y al siguiente de ese. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver de nuevo a ese hombre lloroso? ¿Para qué? No lo sabía muy bien. No era una curiosidad impulsada por saber el porqué de las lágrimas, ni una que buscaba saber cómo se encontraba. Sencillamente esperaba encontrarlo y…quién sabe. Que pasara algo, quizá. Le resultaba extraño hasta a sí mismo. No era la primera vez que fotografía a un desconocido, pero sí la primera en que quería reencontrarse con él y…¿Algo? ("Hey, hola. ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el que te tomó una foto en parque mientras llorabas". Por dios, no podía ser tan ridículo como sonaba, ¿o sí?). Algo tenía el modelo y la fotografía en sí porque ni siquiera había sido capaz de nombrarla. (¿Es importante el nombre? Bueno, para él, Syuusuke, sí. Una fotografía no está completa hasta que no recibe un nombre. Porque un mote la haría especial. Dejaría de ser una fotografía para ser la fotografía. Así de pequeña la diferencia).

Su estómago dio un retortijón que le recordó que debía alimentarse y ocupar su mente en otros asuntos.

n-n-n-n

No tenía ganas de un ruidoso restaurante, ni de comida de la tienda de conveniencia; por lo que, terminó por ir a su cafetería favorita. Era la primera vez que iba a esa hora, por lo general solía ir en la noche cuando había alguien leyendo poemas e incluso cuentos. Pero cuando no había trovador alguno, se podía oír piezas de música clásica. (En ese momento sonaba sonata para dos pianos de Mozart). La música daba al lugar un aire íntimo y acogedor, hacía pensar en los viejos salones de té y las fiestas cargadas de opulencias de las altas esferas de la vieja Europa. Mujeres de altos peinados y vestidos enormes; hombres de trajes de finas telas y risas forzadas a mantener el recato. Pero en esos tiempos, y esas tierras lejanas, los clientes cotilleaban entre ellos en voz baja. A penas un rumor eran las risas, como si temieran interrumpir la melodía que escapaba desde las bocinas del equipo de sonido; e incluso, ser más molestos que el tintineo de las tazas al chocar con la superficie de la mesa. Las paredes ocultaban su aburrido color tras cuadros que eran réplicas de pinturas, caricaturas y fotografías famosas. El retrato de _Mujer en un café_ de Cartier Bresson se codeaba con la pintura de _Naturaleza muerta resucitando_ de Remedios Varo. Y por sobre todo ese deleite visual y auditivo, se elevaba el mayor placer: con su perfume tostado y dulzón, el café seducía al visitante a adentrarse a ese recinto y dejarse llevar por una buena charla, o un buen libro, o la siempre deliciosa compañía de uno mismo.

Syuusuke sonrió y respiró hondo, como si el llegar a ese lugar fuera tan grato como el llegar a casa tras una larga jornada de trabajo. Encontró una mesa vacía cerca de la pared que tenía su fotografía favorita: _Las hadas de Cottingley._ ¿El autor? Un par de hermanas que no tenían más pasatiempo que engañar al mundo con sus hadas de papel. La fotografía era una reverenda falsa, una buena mofa a quienes creían en esos pequeños seres alados. Sencilla, llena de picardía e inocencia. Le encantaba.

n-n-n-n

Kikumaru no paraba de soltar gruñidos. Entre el que tenía hambre y el tener que soportar que sus compañeros de trabajo hicieran el ridículo, su humor no era precisamente el mejor. (Ann bailaba felizmente en brazos de Ootori, en tanto que Shishido los animaba a seguir con su espectáculo). Entornó los ojos en señal de fastidio. No podía soportar un segundo más. Pasó a lado de ellos y se asomó al comedor para ver si alguno de los clientes necesitaba algo…al parecer todo el orden. Las personas estaban en sus respectivos mundos. Iba a regresar a su sitio, a seguir mirando a sus compañeros, cuando Inui lo llamó:

—Kikumaru, en la mesa del fondo acaba de llegar un cliente, encárgate de él —dijo el chico de anteojos desde detrás de la enorme cafetera de capuchino—. Es nuestro mejor cliente, o algo así.

—¿Tenemos mejor cliente?

—Oh, sí. Es exigente con los sabores, pero también es muy agradable y muchos de los cuadros han sido obsequios suyos —explicaba como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo—. Por lo general viene en la noche, pero al parecer hoy se adelantó. No preguntes más y muévete.

Soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la mesa del fondo, donde estaría el mejor cliente. Debía ser alguien importante para que Inui lo tuviera en consideración —o bien, un vejete que venía todos los días a aburrirlos con sus charlas de los viejos tiempos y que encontró en la cafetería una especia de cápsula del tiempo donde sentirse cómodo—. Iba practicando su tonó de voz, su mejor tono servicial, cuando su mirada se topó con él se suponía debía ser el mejor cliente. Miró por sobre el hombro, como si esperara que Inui estuviera ahí atrás espiándolo. Pero no. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el único libre de hacer estupideces? No le apetecía en nada en servir a Fuji Syuuke. No, no quería servir a ese sujeto cuyo rostro siempre sonriente le hacía ponerse nervioso. (¿Qué es tan gracioso, rarito?). Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro y esta vez se topó con los rostros alegres y los pulgares arriba de sus compañeros. ¿Qué insinuaban? Sintió un tic aquejarle el ojo mientras se tragaba el orgullo y daba los últimos pasos que lo separaban del fotógrafo.

—Bienvenido. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —¿cómo se escuchó? ¿Natural? Maldita sea la vida.

—Saa…buenas…tráigame una baguette de selva negra con tres quesos y aderezo picante…extra aderezo picante. Y también un café de la casa. Eso para empezar, por favor —dijo muy sonriente. Eiji sintió que el tic no pasaría desapercibido para ese sujeto.

—En seguida se lo traigo.

Se alejó aprisa, pasó a lado de sus compañeros y dio a Inui la comanda antes de adentrarse al pequeño espacio donde momentos antes sus compañeros habían estado bailando. De seguro Fuji no lo recordaba, pero su eterna sonrisa le crispaba los nervios. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué era tan divertido? (¿Te divierte fingir, rarito? ¿Es eso?). Se masajeó las sienes mientras oía conversar a sus compañeros de lo extraño que era ver a Fuji ahí tan temprano y que hubiera iniciado su visita con un pedido tan pequeño. (¡Al demonio! ¿No oyeron que pidió el café de la casa?). Kikumaru se obligó a calmarse. Respiró varias veces. No podía permitir que la presencia de ese sujeto lo afectara. Es más, ¿por qué habría de afectarle? Sólo era una especie de Joker menos sádico…Ok, no era un consuelo compararlo con un personaje de cómic. Pero la sonrisa. Las sonrisas, las risas, lo que tenía que ver con alegría, lo ponían nervioso. Él mismo no podía reír, no quería reír.

Tras unos minutos escuchó la voz de Inui diciendo que la comanda estaba lista. Respiró hondo como para darse ánimos. Miró la enorme taza de café púrpura antes de tomar la bandeja y volver de nuevo a la mesa de Fuji.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el fotógrafo cuando tuvo su pedido enfrente. Le dirigió una sonrisa a su mesero. Era la primera vez que veía al chico en el lugar; sin embargo, le resultaba familiar—. Disculpa, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

—No lo creo. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

Syuusuke negó y fue cuando el chico decidió irse para dejarlo disfrutar su pedido. El fotógrafo amplió la sonrisa.

—Bonito trasero —pensó para luego comenzar con su café.

Estaba seguro de haber visto antes a aquel mesero, ¿podría ser su modelo anónimo? Bueno, se le parecía pero…quizá si le pedía que llorara…De seguro recibiría un puñetazo. Incluso sonaba ridículo, estaba un poco obsesionado con el chico del parque. Se encogió de hombros y comezón a engullir su baguette. Tenía suficientes problemas con el hecho de que su representante no dejaba de fastidiarlo diciendo que debía entregar algo nuevo pronto, pero sin inspiración y con la mente centrada en la fotografía del columpio, sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado. Bien, podría entregar la mentada foto del desconocido. Pero una vez más se enfrentaba al dilema de que no estaba completa: no tenía nombre. Y, además, no quería. Sentía esa fotografía como algo personal. ¿Un reflejo de sí mismo? ¿Un espejo de su soledad? Quizá, lo que debía hacer era dejar de complicarse la vida con el trabajo y con un sujeto al que no volvería a ver, y buscar a alguien. Era hora de darse una oportunidad, de disfrutar, de amar y de pensar, a la larga, en sentar cabeza.

El tono de su móvil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, miró el número y respondió. Una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro:

—¡Kunimitsu!

—Syuusuke, ¿interrumpo? —el fotógrafo rio por lo bajo, le encantaba como la voz de su amigo no cambiaba ni un ápice a como sonaba en persona.

—En lo absoluto, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de Keigo? —Fuji miró su baguette cerciorarse de que no había nada raro en su comida. Pero el mal sabor lo sabía, era por el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de la pareja de Tezuka—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Fuerte y claro —respondió con fastidio. Dio un mordisco a su emparedado y mascó con fuerza, para que el otro escuchara e interpretara su silencio.

—Syuusuke, por favor…

—¿Quieres que todo salga perfecto o no Mitsu? —se pinzó el puente de la nariz antes de dar un largo sorbo a su taza de café. No era secreto que su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado del egocéntrico y altanero Atobe Keigo: un modelo reconocido en las mejores pasarelas de la alta costura. Burlón y señorito, contrastaba con la personalidad seria y algo boba de Tezuka. "Los opuestos se atraen, pues". Lo peor, es que él, Syuusuke, era débil al de gafas.

—¿Sigues molesto con Keigo por lo que pasó

—Saa…¿Cómo podría seguir molesto con él? Me encantó su broma esa de que soy travestí. Jaja, muy buena. Y no olvidemos el hecho de que presentó a mi adorado hermano menor con la cosa e _sa_.

—Es Mizuki Hajime.

—Lo que sea —explotó con fastidio. Escuchó una risita mal disimulada. En serio que no entendía como Tezuka podía ser tan ¿comprensible? ¿Permisivo? ¿Idiota? Cuando se trataba de Atobe. Se mordió la lengua, si seguía con ello caerían en la eterna pelea de nunca acabar—. No prometo nada. Si me queda algo de tiempo iré, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vendrás. Te estaré esperando.

Y tenía razón. Odiaba a Atobe, pero adoraba fastidiarlo y una oportunidad así no la desperdiciaría.

n-n-n-n

Si le pedían que eligiera qué era peor, soportar el gran y apestoso ego de Atobe o ver a su adorado hermano Yuuta caminando, cogido de la mano de la _cosa esa_ (Mizuki. Mi–zu–ki. Debía recordarlo, podría servirle para maldecirlo), no sabría cuál elegir.

Intentó soportar unos minutos en compañía de Tezuka y Atobe, pero cuando el modelo comenzó a hablar de lo genial que lucía en la portada de una famosa publicación francesa, Syuusuke supo que era el momento de fingir ver a un conocido entre la multitud y huir de ahí.

Pero no todo era malo. Al menos podía tomar algunas fotografías. Nada que le sirviera para que su representante lo dejara en paz, por supuesto, pero sí para pasar el rato. Los invitados eran una escalofriante pero interesante mezcolanza de personalidades de todos los ámbitos —pasando por los compañeros de pasarela de Atobe, hasta magnates de la tecnología, todos se codeaban por igual y se reían con esas risas finas y absurdas— y si Syuusuke fuera un paparazzi, sería uno muy odiado por todas esas deliciosas primicias; la decoración del lugar también era un punto y aparte, los pisos de mármol, las paredes tan blancas y lisas, y las luces titilando desde los altos candelabros de cristal, todo ello resultaba demasiado para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ese mundo de abundancia.

Syuusuke se movió entre la gente, saludando a quienes reconocía y dirigiendo simpáticas sonrisas con quienes chocaba la mirada. Algunos de sus conocidos trataron de unirlo a sus círculos para conversar, pero él los rehuía diciendo que buscaba a alguien. Por supuesto que mentía, pero es que no le apetecía soportar sus amables intentos por presentarlo con alguien que podría resultarle interesante. Y no es que no estuviera interesado en conocer a alguien para algo más que una pomposa amistad, pero una fiesta de Atobe no le parecía el mejor lugar para conocer a su "media naranja".

En cierto punto de la velada el anfitrión pidió a los invitados a que se acercaran al salón principal, que el espectáculo de la noche estaba por comenzar. Una ola de murmullos excitados recorrió la reunión cuando se supo de qué se trataba esa vez. El mismo Syuusuke se emocionó; si algo tenía en común con Atobe, aparte de la debilidad por Tezuka, era el gusto por el ballet. Después de todo no sería una noche tan mala. Se movió para buscar una buena posición por si se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer algunas fotografías, mientras la melodía de abertura comenzaba a sonar.

Los bailarines aparecieron en la escena, ataviados con pequeñas alas de hadas en sus espaldas y vestuarios bastante brillantes, moviéndose con delicadeza como si fueran pequeños pétalos de flor de cerezo mecidos por el viento. Vio maravillado la gracia de los bailarines principales, tan pura y sincera que fue capaz de sentir los sentimientos de alegría, desesperación, amor y sufrimiento que transmitían con su danza. Alzó la cámara y enfocó justo en el momento que el chico levantaba con firmeza pero finura a su compañera. El disparador de su cámara apenas interrumpía la tonada alegre que daba apertura a un nuevo acto. Una celebración, una algarabía de colores. Las hadas revoloteaban curiosas en derredor del príncipe humano que osaba adentrarse a su tierno aquelarre. Syuuke rió como el resto de los espectadores con cada una de las travesuras que los pillos le hacían a su alteza. El fotógrafo alzó la cámara, eso era imperdible. Pero no alcanzó a tomar la foto cuando un nuevo tumulto en el escenario llamó su atención. Un hada majestuoso, de movimientos elegantes pero juguetones se abrió paso. Por un momento Syuusuke pareció perderse en esa figura pero las risas a su alrededor lo sacaron de su sopor. Se apresuró a enfocar…aguardó unos segundos…un poco…un poco más…¡Ahí! Lo tenía…

n-n-n-n

Kikumaru guardó la última pieza de su vestuario mientras oía a sus compañeros reír y felicitarse por la actuación dada. Gakuto saltaba alegremente por la estancia para fastidio del otro pelirrojo. Kikumaru soltó un bufido, después de todo el enano no lo había hecho tan mal, y él sinceramente estuvo nervioso. No lo habría hecho tan bien como el pelicereza.

Se aseguró de tener todo su equipaje en orden y de echarse una última mirada al espejo: el anfitrión les pidió que se unieran a la fiesta una vez hubiese terminado la presentación

No le gustaban los lugares donde había mucha gente, como las fiestas, por ejemplo, eran lugares donde la gente solía estar feliz y sonriendo por todo. Es decir, algo que él, Eiji, no podía tolerar. La sola idea lo ponía del mal humor. No obstante ese día en particular no le apetecía volver tan pronto a la soledad de su apartamento. Sólo se aseguraría de evitar lo necesario al resto de los invitados y si se sentía muy incómodo, bien podía irse.

En el salón, se acercó a una mesa larga donde había bocadillos y bebidas. Eiji trató de ignorar esa sensación familiar que le daba el ambiente y el lugar —era tan parecida a las fiestas que daban sus padres…— y centrarse en la comida. Terminó por coger el típico ponche. Listo, se estaba poniendo acorde a la situación…patético. Estaba por retirarse a una de las esquinas cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía por el codo, giró el rostro un tanto molesto y fue una suerte que no tirara el ponche de mera sorpresa al toparse de lleno con la sonrisa de Fuji Syuusuke.

—Hola, nos volvemos a ver —saludó Fuji. Kikumaru no se molestó en ocultar su molestia ni en disimular el tic de su parpado—. No me imaginé que practicaras ballet, lo haces muy bien. Por cierto me llamo Fuji Syuusuke ¿y tú?

—Eso no te importa —trató de soltarse del agarre pero Fuji lo apresó con más fuerza.

—Podrías ser más amable, acabo de hacerte un cumplido. Pero no importa porque eres lindo —la sonrisa no dio asomo de desaparecer en ningún momento—. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿y tú?

—Kiku…Kikumaru Eiji.

—Eiji, bonito nombre. —Al fin soltó el agarre, al parecer de Fuji el otro no intentaría escapar. Viéndolo con cuidado a la distancia que había entre ellos, Eiji le pareció un hombre realmente atractivo. Pero eso ya lo sabía, aunque la lágrimas de su primer encuentro lo hayan disimulado de una manera cruel—. En la cafetería me negaste habernos visto antes —Eiji abrió los ojos de mero asombro e intentó negar, pero el fotógrafo se le adelantó—: estoy seguro que hace una semana, o un poco más, estabas en el parque sentado en un columpio… —omitió el hecho de que lloraba, no fuera a ser que Eiji se molestara y decidiera irse—. ¿Cuándo vas?, he ido varias veces y no te he visto. Quizás podamos quedar.

—¿Vernos, para qué? No tengo interés, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a un paruq e a que un desconocido me tome fotos. Ahora, si me discul…

—Eres lindo —lo interrumpió como si no le importara el incomodar al otro—. Además bailas muy bien, me sorprende que no te dieran el principal —Fuji sonrió aún más al notar el bochorno de Eiji. Lo retendría a su lado lo más posible hasta conseguir sonsacarle una cita, su número o lo que fuera—. ¿Sabes? Tomé una fotografía del momento en que se forma el círculo de las hadas…ese de cuando invitas al príncipe a bailar con ustedes. Es una imagen preciosa, creo que la llamare _El círculo de las hadas._

—Que original —rodó los ojos—. En fin, debo retirarme.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? Quédate un poco más —intento detenerlo una vez más tomándolo por el brazo, pero el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás. Aunque molesto, Fuji desistió—. Oh, bueno. Espero volver a vernos.

Eiji soltó un suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Debía ser un idiota, pero respondió al deseo del fotógrafo:

—Cuando estoy molesto. Suelo ir al parque cuando estoy molesto.

—¿Eh —Pero Fuji no pudo preguntar a qué se refería cuando el pelirrojo se alejaba aprisa de ahí.

Fuji dejó ver su azulada mirada y una sonrisa se ladeaba en su rostro. No tenía idea de cómo fue que la conversación se inclinó a su favor. Pero no le importaba. Se sentía un ganador.

—Aniki, Tezuka te busca —apenas prestó atención a Yuuta quien, de alguna manera, lo encontró en medio de esa marabunta de gente de altos egos—…¿aniki, paso algo

—Ah, Yuuta —respondió con un tono alegre, como si comentara el buen clima que hacía esa noche—. No pasa nada, sólo me acabo de dar cuenta que las hadas existen y que tienen un trasero muy lindo.

 **¿Review?  
**

 **Sólo por esta ocasión la actualización será un poco más lejana. Próximo capítulo: 4 Vida, 16 de abril. Después volveremos a la actualización quincenal. Nos leemos la siguiente vez.**


	4. 4 Vida

**Hola, ¿qué tal les va? Espero que muy bien. Por mientras, estoy de vuelta con nu evo capítulo. Y como en cada ocasión, quiero agradecer sus reviews a: mi pequeña sakuno12 y a Castiel -¿Ukime Hazahara?-, a ustedes muchas gracias. Pero también a los que leen aunque no dejen comentario, sus lecturas quedan registradas, así que, ¡gracias!**

 **Prince of tennis no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei.**

 **Sin más, disfruten su lectura.**

4

Vida

La vida sigue un curso definido sin que podamos cambiarla, la vida es como un río; el río una vez que toma su forma es difícil que la pierda, a menos que un algo exterior lo haga cambiar; y por lo general, siempre desemboca en el mismo sitio. La vida es igual, desde que nacemos seguimos el camino que nos indican nuestros padres, porque, según ellos, eso es lo que el destino nos deparo inclusive antes de nacer. Es un camino que aunque nos desviemos siempre volvemos a él, y solo el propio caprichoso destino conoce en donde desembocaremos.

La vida es una extraña paradoja del destino, si es que eso existe, y de los sueños más excéntricos del hombre. Según dicen, vivimos para hacer realidad el destino que se nos ha deparado; que vivimos para cumplir los sueños que tenemos. Pero como he dicho, la vida es una paradoja. Se nos pinta que la vida es nuestro destino, que la vida es nuestro sueño, pero la verdad es que el destino no lo eliges, el destino te elige; los sueños… los sueños no existen en este mundo gris, son sólo invenciones del hombre para hacer su existencia menos aburrida.

La vida es solo eso, la existencia de un cuerpo que se mueve por inercia propia, que se deja llevar por la corriente gris del monotonismo.

La vida, es una forma menos vulgar de llamar al hecho de que todos somos marionetas del destino.

De niños se nos confunde con lo que es vida y lo que es un ser vivo. Hay padres que explican que la vida es todo aquello que puede moverse y claro el niño siendo tan inocente de pensamiento ¿Qué va a saber que aquello es erróneo? Pues cuando se es niño la vida solo se centra en nuestra familia, la escuela, los amigos y las dulces travesuras típicas de la etapa que equivalen a gritos, risas y sonrisas. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si estando aún en esta tierna etapa, nos destruyen lo que consideramos vida?

Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta la guarda celosamente el corazón de Kikumaru Eiji. Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba perder una vida y al tratar de recuperarla sólo consiguió hacerse más daño. Y esa una de las razones no entendía cómo es que la gente podía sonreír sin temor a ser herida. (Porque la vida, en realidad, es disfrutar lo que uno quiere. Sin tapujos y diretes de otros). Comprendía que no todos padecían el mismo pasado que él; pero no por ello dejaban de vivir en el mismo mundo gris, lleno de desigualdad y rutina, donde los sueños son los únicos que mantienen vivo al hombre.

Fijó la vista en el techo de la habitación, sintiendo la frescura de las sábanas de su cama en la afiebrada piel. Los remedios descansaban desperdigados en el piso, cerca de la cama, junto con algunas envolturas de comida que consiguió en la tienda de conveniencia. No era la mejor comida pero era lo que había; y se sentía un tonto por desear que de un momento a otro su hermana, Ayame entrara por la puerta cantando alguna nana sin sentido sólo para hacerlo sentir bien o a su madre dándole de comer sopa de cebollín. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en esos momentos era cuando echaba de menos su casa y su antigua vida…

Otro punto por el que no le gustaba enfermarse era por estar en casa sin hacer nada, tendría que faltar a las prácticas y al trabajo si no quería que ese pequeño resfriado empeorase.

Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pronto su mente se vio asaltada por aquellos recuerdos que por más que deseaba olvidar siempre regresaban. Su mente se volvía especialmente débil por la fiebre.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos en gesto desesperado. Era como si todos sus miedos y culpes eligieran el momento para atormentarlo, y él no podía hacer nada más que oírlos pacientes, pues ¿qué podía hacer? No había forma de volver el tiempo, y aunque la hubiera, ¿qué podía hacer para cambiar el destino de su vida?

No importaba, lo mejor era sucumbir a la tortura de su mente, arrastrarse hasta el cansancio que mellaba su cuerpo, y poco a poco sumirse en un mundo de nebulosa y mentiras piadosas, donde su corazón encontraba un consuelo a las atrocidades de la realidad.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya era algo tarde, los últimos rayos del atardecer se colaban por entre las persiana de la habitación. Giró sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacía el resto de la estancia, donde la sala y la habitación se hacían una sola. No era un lugar muy lindo pero era lo mejor que logró conseguir, el que estuviese desordenado se debía a su escaso tiempo libre, y poco interés por mantener el orden, en realidad.

Suspiró mientras su vista se dijaba en un punto de la raída alfombra, arqueo una ceja ¿Qué era aquello? Se medio incorporó y aguzó la vista para tratar de darle forma a lo que llamaba su atención. Parte de una torre de revistas lo cubrían, pero poco a poco su memoria fue dibujando la realidad de ese objeto: una réplica de una fotografía de Fuji Syuusuke, _Vida_. La miró atentamente, ahora que recordaba que aquella fotografía era la primera que vio de ese fotógrafo.

Fue una tarde común, tras salir de su práctica de ballet y cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su departamento. Su paso vagabundo apenas se inmutó por el sonido de los truenos que anunciaban que la lluvia no tardaría en arreciar. La gente pasaba aprisa a su lado, buscando un refugió. Hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando una pequeña gota le cayó en la punta de la nariz, entorno los ojos y siguió caminando. La gente entraba en los establecimientos para cubrirse del diluvio que no tardó en caer más fuerte. Tendría que parar y esperar a que pasara.

Entró en una librería y aprovechando su estadía, caminó entre las estanterías viendo los diversos títulos que se leían en los gruesos o delgados lomos de los libros. La sesión de superación personal estaba seguida de la de esoterismo y esta a su vez de las novelas de amor. Pasó estas sesiones, alcanzando la sección de revistas. Algunas adolescentes hojeaban felices las revistas de idols, bufo molestó llamando la atención de las chicas quienes se sonrojaron al verlo, las miro de, manera altanera y siguió su camino.

—¡Qué guapo! —escuchó decir a una de ellas siendo secundada por los chillidos emocionados de sus compañeras, las ignoró y siguió su camino hacia un pequeño rincón.

En el lugar había postales que mostraban réplicas de pinturas y fotografías famosas.

Miró la postal que mostraba _La persistencia de la memoria_ de Salvador Dalí, le gustaba esa pintura, incluso, recordaba que había una copia en una de las paredes de su casa. Dejó aquella belleza y sus ojos se fijaron en la postal a su lado. Una fotografía tomada en una puesta del sol que mostraba una gran extensión de un inmenso camposanto. Los últimos rayos del día golpeaban al mármol de las lápidas haciéndolas ver aún más imponentes, se podía apreciar en una de aquellas tumbas cercanas al enfoque un jarrón con flores marchitas y si ponías atención podías apreciar a una viuda con un largo vestido negro y sombrero de ala ancha con velo caminando entre los mausoleos.

Eiji la tomó, giró la imagen y en la parte trasera en letra negrita encontró los datos.

" _VIDA, Fuji Syuusuke"_

 _Vida,_ sí claro. Bella ironía… Sólo uno se da cuenta de lo que es la vida cuando la pierde… Y por esa razón, terminó comprándola.

Después de aquello conoció otros trabajos de Fuji, siendo _Vida_ y _Pasillos de espeeranzas_ sus favoritos —le parecían una broma deliciosa y sofisticada a la extraña competencia entre la vida y la muerte. No sabía si esa era la intención del autor, de ser así, ese sujeto tenía un humor bastante interesante, aunque el propio Fuji resultara ser una persona normal—.

Se olvidó de la postal y unos segundos después una serie de estornudos los hizo retorcerse en la cama, como si estuviera sufriendo demasiado dolor —y en realidad sí le dolía el abdomen del simple movimiento de encogerse para contener los estornudos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque era idiota, por eso—. Se estiró en la cama, mirando de nuevo al techo. Si estuviera en casa, su hermana ya se habría acercado con una caja de pañuelos y lo hubiera reñido por no cubrirse nariz y boca. Pero no estaba en casa, y podía contener sus microbios o no. Esa era una nueva vida, distinta, muy distinta a la que alguna vez tuvo. O creyó tener.

n-n-n-n

Estaba feliz: consiguió convencer a Rinko de darle un respiro. Echizen Rinko era su representante y la causante de sus dolores de cabeza. Rinko era una mujer muy amable pero cuando se trataba de trabajo era una arpía; por lo que Syuusuke le entregó un par de fotografías nuevas y la convenció de que le permitiera un par de semanas de descanso, antes de todo el barullo que se armaría por su nuevo trabajo. Y sobre todo, porque debía tomar una decisión sobre el nuevo trabajo que tenía en puerta: Echizen Ryoga lo eligió como fotógrafo para su libro–antología.

—Se oye interesante, la verdad es que me gustan mucho las esculturas que hace tu hijo… dile que me llame en dos semanas e iniciaremos el proyecto —dijo con su eterna sonrisa. De verdad le emocionaba trabajar con un escultor de la talla de Ryoga. Sería todo un honor visitar su taller y fotografiar sus esculturas.

Y con eso y la fotografía, Rinko quedó satisfecha. Le dio la bendición y le dijo que se verían en un par de semanas. "Ni un día más. Sé dónde vives…". Pero lejos de preocuparle la amenaza, se sintió feliz y liberado. Le habría gustado pedir más tiempo, pero sabía que sería abusar, estaba bastante inactivo y no podía permitirse perder terreno frente a otros fotógrafos. (Que a él poco le importaba, pero Rinko…Rinko era un caso perdido).

Ahora, ¿qué haría con su precioso tiempo libre? Bueno, no era difícil imaginarlo: visitaría a Eiji en la cafetería, y esperaba que el pelirrojo ya estuviera de nuevo en su sitio. Días atrás hizo una visita casual al local, pero no vio rastro alguno del bailarín e Inui le informó que estaba enfermó. Así que, también lo hacía para asegurarse de que su mesero favorito estaba bien, no es que quisiera acosarlo. No, era incapaz de semejante cosa.

Anduvo a pie hacía el lugar, caminando con paso calmo, exasperante para las personas que venían detrás suyo. Pero, dentro de su lógica, nunca los oyó pedir permiso para pasar y seguir aprisa, así que no se tomó la molestia de hacerse a un lado; e incluso, comenzó a tararear una vieja nana que Yumiko les cantaba a Yuuta y a él cuando más pequeños. ("Duerme, duerme, duerme ya. Que viene el ogro y te matará. Tus tripas sacara y se comerá. Gruch. Gruch. Ñam. Ñam". Yuuta llegó a tener varias pesadillas por eso, pero para él era la cosa más entretenida que hubiese escuchado en su vida).

Al entrar al distrito comercial, aquella larga calle donde había incontables negocios de comida y tiendas de conveniencia, se alegró: no faltaba mucho para llegar a la cafetería. A medio camino, cerca de una heladería, se detuvo al ver salir a una mujer que le resultó vagamente familiar. Ladeó el rostro, forzándose a recordar dónde la conoció. Pero el semblante frustrado que le dedicaba a su helado no reactivó ningún recuerdo en su memoria. Quizá sólo había sido su imaginación, o un rostro más del montón con que había topado en su vida. Se encogió de hombros y reanudo su camino.

A pocos pasos de alcanzar el lugar prometido, vio que cierto pelirrojo salía del lugar. Sonrió amplio y apresuró el paso para darle alcance.

—Eiji-kun —lo llamó, en tanto que lo detenía por el codo para evitar que se fuera—. Qué gusto verte. ¿Cómo sigues? Inui me comentó que estabas enfermo, espero que no te moleste, pero es que me preocupe por ti.

El pelirrojo sintió que un tic lo aquejaba en el ojo y una mueca de desagrado se pintaba en sus labios. ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con ese sujeto? Mejor aún, ¿por qué su jefe creyó que sería buena idea comentarle sus cosas a ese raro?

—Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, Fuji-san —su respuesta fue más forzada que mera cortesía, pero eso no pareció importar al fotógrafo quien sonrió más amplio.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo? Un helado…

—Gracias, pero no gracias. No es buena idea, Fuji-san.

—Syuusuke. —Eiji sintió que un molesto sonrojó cubría sus mejillas ante la corrección—. Cierto, acabas de salir de un resfriado. ¿Un almuerzo, me aceptas?

El bailarín se negó una vez más, y trató de resistir lo más posible cuando el fotógrafo siguió insistiendo, a la vez que invadía su espacio personal. Eiji comenzaba a impacientarse y pensaba en zafarse con brusquedad, cuando Fuji utilizó su última arma. Eiji enrojeció cuando miró al descubierto los ojos azules del otro.

"Bonitos ojos", murmuró a lo que el castaño sonrió complacido. Sabía lo que poseía y que pocos podían negarse a la tentación de su mirada. Sabía que era un juego sucio el usarlo contra el bailarín, pero de verdad le gustaba ese pelirrojo y no aceptaría un no por respuesta a su invitación.

—¿Y bien? Por favor, Eiji…-kun.

El bailarín frunció el ceño, ese sujeto lo saca de sus casillas. En un instante podía ponerlo incómodo, al siguiente anonadado, para en seguida hacerlo enfurecer. Y su eterna no sonrisa no ayuda en más. ¿Qué se creía, por qué lo llamaba por su primer nombre como viejos conocidos? ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que quería algo que ver con él! Lo miró un momento, no podía negar que era guapo…¡no! Detengan el carro, Fuji no podía ser guapo, porque Fuji ¡era un dolor en el culo! Sus mejillas enrojecieron al grado de hacerle competencia a su cabello.

Por su lado, Fuji rió divertido de sólo imaginar las miles de cosas que pasarían por la mente de ese bailarín. Pues si bien, no lo expresaba en palabras, su rostro era un lienzo en blanco en que el pelirrojo volcaba todo su sentir. ¿Era consciente de ello? De seguro no, y eso era bueno, porque así no lo privaba de semejante espectáculo. Aprovechando la distracción del otro, se aceró de manera que su rostro quedó cerca del de Eiji. El bailarín enrojeció aún más de ser posible y hacía lo posible por retroceder. Pero el agarre de Fuji le impidió ir muy lejos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Simple diversión, quería ver que más pensamientos se dibujarían en ese rostro tan apuesto.

Sin embargo, quiso la suerte que un grupo de colegialas comenzaran a murmurar. Reían y trataban de ocultar sus chillidos emocionados. "¿Ya vieron? ¡Lo va a besar!", oyeron que decía una de las adolescentes. Y asu pregunta otra más gritó como si estuviera viendo a su cantante favorito, con su móvil en alto, listo para fotografiar o grabar el momento.

—¿Les cumplimos el capricho? —Fuji se escuchaba divertido con toda esa situación, pero Kikumaru por el contrario estaba de un insano color rojizo, a punto de morir de vergüenza.

—¿Estás loco?, estamos a mitad de una vía pública, y además ambos somos hombres —reaccionó a zafarse de un movimiento rápido, para al fin poner distancia entre ambos.

—¿Y eso que importa? —Intervinieron las chicas, que parecían bastante desilusionadas porque el espectáculo que esperaban no se hubiera dado—; mientras ustedes dos se amen, no importa lo que digan los demás.

—Ellas tienen razón, Eiji —sonrió divertido para mayor fastidio del bailarín. El fotógrafo aceptó que su plan se vio arruinado, por lo que puso a cubierto su alma letal color zafiro, mientras tomaba de nuevo al pelirrojo por el brazo—. Si nos disculpan chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer… ustedes saben.

Dicho esto jaló a Kikumaru consigo y dejó atrás al grupo de colegialas que tenían buen material para sus fanfiction. Miró de reojo al bailarín, le daba la sensación que hacía rato el alma abandonó su cuerpo en medio de una crisis nerviosa. Con cada paso el pelirrojo comenzó a recuperarse e intento zafarse del agarre, pero el fotógrafo lo sostenía firme, ¿cómo pudo bajar la guardia y dejarse capturar por ese raro?

Le reclamó por lo que dijo a las jovencitas, pero el castaño lo evitó recordándole su invitación a un almuerzo.

—Quizás en otro momento —dijo con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que jalaba con brusquedad de su brazo. Era peor que una garrapata, pero al fin había cedido, aunque el bailarín sospechaba que algo tenía que ver que dio su brazo a torcer con lo el otro asunto. Era molesto.

Meneó la cabeza, demostrando su molestia e irritación al castaño que se limitó a sonreír. Estaba por decirle que acordarían la fecha en otro momento, que debía irse, pero pronto algo detrás del fotógrafo llamó su atención. Una mujer de abundante cabello castaño que recién acababa de salir de un local de unos metros más allá. La conocía…sintió que algo pesado y frío caía al fondo de su estómago y que incluso su rostro colorado por la vergüenza sufrida momentos antes, quedaba helado.

—¿Qué pasa, son esas locas que vienen por más? —trató de bromear el fotógrafo, pero pronto comenzó a preocuparse al ver la expresión de terror puro del otro. Estaba por girar el rostro y buscar lo que lo tenía así cuando el sintió que el pelirrojo lo tomaba con fuerza por una de las muñecas—. ¿Eiji?

—¡Eiji!

Al grito de la mujer, el bailarín echó a correr llevando consigo al fotógrafo. Anduvo lo más aprisa que pudo con el otro acuestas, en tanto trataba de perderse entre la multitud. Pero aun podía escuchar a la mujer siguiéndolos —¡Eiji, espera por favor!—; incluso Fuji lo llamaba, ¿quería una explicación? Que se jodiera, que moviera las piernas, y es que no podía dejarlo atrás. No era seguro. No se conocían de más pero cualquier cosa dicha por ese sujeto sería un arma en su contra.

La calle estaba por terminar, ya se veía a la distancia el paso con semáforo que marcaba el cambio de manzana. ¿Y si la luz roja del semáforo le ganaba a cruzar?

Unos metros más adelante, vio a unos sujetos sacar una caja grande y de apariencia pesada. Apresuró el paso, para usarlos de escudo y de inmediato viró en un callejón contiguo. Eso debía bastar para detenerla. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas habían recobrado el color perdido por el susto. Fuji, enfrente suyo, hacía lo propio por recuperarse tras la carrera. Pero la verdad Fuji lo único que necesitaba eran respuestas. Y sí, también un poco de agua. Necesitaba hacer más ejercicio, era un hecho.

—¿Quién es ella? —giró el rostro para ver al pelirrojo y fue cuando reparó que el callejón era ridículamente estrecho y que si no fuera porque el bailarín tenía el rostro ladeado…

—Nadie con importancia —con la vista fija en la calle. Por un momento se pusieron en tensión cuando escucharon los gritos de la mujer una vez más. Pero pronto se relajaron cuando la vieron pasar de largo. Eiji respiró hondo, eso estuvo cerca—. Disculpa por traerte conmigo, pero no podía dejarte ahí.

—No te preocupes… esto, Eiji, ¿crees que ya sea seguro salir?

El susodicho pudo percibir el nerviosismo en la voz del otro y quiso creer que se debía a la agitación, pero igual giró el rostro para verlo; y de inmediato entendió que no era por el esfuerzo. Sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban y sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza y la molestia. Fuji parecía disfrutar de eso, y los el movimiento de los labios del otro sobre los suyos se lo confirmaron.

¡Maldita sea la vida!, ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

 **Quede que la presente actualización sería única ocasión en que me retrasaría con la entrega, pero la verdad ahorita tengo asuntos personales que atender y no me gusta hacer esto, pero es necesario; así que la historia estará en pausa hasta el 4 de junio.**

 **Entonces, próximo capítulos: 5 Casa de nadie, 4 de junio.**

 **Lamento las molestias. Nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
